


Unexpected

by obs3ss1ons



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Miscarriage, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obs3ss1ons/pseuds/obs3ss1ons
Summary: For Station 19 Theme Week: Day 7 - Grey's CrossoverVic gets help from Andrew and Meredith when she has unexplained stomach pain.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madnephelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/gifts), [fandommatchmaker19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandommatchmaker19/gifts).



> **This story talks about miscarriage. Do not read if it will trigger you.**
> 
> I'm not really happy with this, but I at least got something out for today. I have discovered I suck at writing crossovers.

It started as cramps, low in her abdomen. Then it spread lower. She tried to dismiss it as period cramps, but it wasn’t time for that. Vic checked the calendar hanging in her kitchen. Wait a minute…something wasn’t right. She should’ve been finished with her cycle, not just starting it.

When the stabbing pain started, Vic made a decision. She picked up her phone and started to call Lucas. But he was at work. So she scrolled through her contacts, trying to figure out who could help her. Then her thumb landed on DeLuca's name. He was a doctor – he could help.

The pain grew worse, so Vic raced outside to her car. She drove to Grey Sloan and hurried to the front desk. “I need to see Dr. DeLuca.”

The nurse nodded and paged him. Minutes later, she heard his voice call, “Vic? What’s wrong?”

She faced him just as another stab of pain hit her pelvis. She placed a hand on her abdomen and breathed through the pain. He was at her side in an instant, a hand on her elbow. She was so focused on the pain that when it eased, she realized he had moved them into a room. “I don’t know what’s wrong. This just started about an hour ago.”

“Sit on the bed,” he instructed. “Is it all in your pelvic region?”

“Yes,” she hissed. “It felt like menstrual cramps at first but got worse. I’m also a week late on that.”

DeLuca stopped probing the area and pulled his phone out. “Give me a second.”

He typed something on his phone and slid it back into his pocket. Vic watched as he went around the room gathering a gown, blanket, and a few other things Vic didn’t want to think about. The door opened, and a female doctor slipped inside. “What’s going on, Andrew?”

“Meredith, this is my friend Vic,” he said. He took a deep breath and added, “I think she’s having a miscarriage.”

“What? No,” Vic denied. “I’m not pregnant. It can’t be a…that.”

Meredith moved closer and accepted the gloves from Andrew. “Let’s look and see what’s going on.”

“Do you want me to stay or go?” he asked Vic.

She reached for his hand. “Stay, please. I need a friend.”

He turned his back while she agonizingly changed into the gown. Then he stood beside her while Meredith examined her. The pain came and went. Finally, the exam was done, but Meredith wasn’t smiling. “I hate to tell you this, but you were pregnant.”

Tears burned Vic’s eyes. She shook her head. “This can’t be happening.”

“It is,” Meredith told her.

Andrew asked, “Do you want me to call someone?”

“Umm,” Vic stalled. She couldn’t deal with this right now. “Are you absolutely sure I was pregnant? And it’s gone now?”

Meredith nodded. “I am sure. It looks like it was an ectopic pregnancy, which could have been dangerous for you if it had progressed.”

“I should feel relieved. I mean, this is good, that I’m not anymore. Because that would be a disaster. And so complicate things. More than they already are,” Vic rambled as she worked through her thoughts. 

Andrew placed a hand on her shoulder. “You know we’re here if you need to talk.”

Vic sucked in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Then she said, “The only person I’m sleeping with right now is my boss.”

She looked up to see them smiling at each other. Meredith glanced at her and said, “There is nothing wrong with that.”

“And you’re right,” Andrew said, “You aren’t now, so you don’t have to tell him unless you want to.”

“No, I have to,” Vic sighed. “I’m horrible at keeping secrets.”

Andrew slid his arm around her shoulders. “Is there someone else we can call for you? A friend?”

Vic huffed. “All of my friends besides you are firefighters. I really don’t want to explain right now that our boss knocked me up.”

“You just said you can’t keep secrets,” Meredith pointed out.

“I know. The one secret I can keep is that we’re seeing each other. Only one person knows, and we’re not close enough for him to handle this.”

The other two exchanged looks again. Then Meredith said, “I have to get back to work. I’ll cover for you so you can stay in here with her.”

“Thanks,” Andrew replied.

Once she was gone, Vic commented, “She’s pretty great.”

“Yeah, I know,” Andrew agreed.

“You should date her.”

“I am,” he admitted. Vic stared at him.

Then she laughed. “I guess we are meant to be friends. We both like to date our bosses.”

He laughed with her and said, “Yeah, I guess so. And as your friend, I say you need to call your boss. He’ll know something is up soon anyway because you’ll be off work for a few days.”

Vic groaned. “Fine. I’ll tell him.”

“Good.” Andrew removed his arm from around her. “Are you ready to get out of here? I can drive you home if you need me to.”

“I’ll be fine. I apparently need to guy by SFD headquarters anyway,” Vic mumbled.

Andrew squeezed her hand before going to the door. “Let me know if you need anything. And good luck.”

“Thanks, DeLukes,” she offered. “And thank Meredith for me. You two make a great couple.”

He nodded and left. Vic changed back into her clothes, not quite as painful as it had been to take them off. She hurried out of the hospital in case anyone she knew was bringing in a patient. Once safely in her car, Vic let herself feel. The sadness, the anger, the loss. She lost her baby before she even knew it was there. And she wasn’t sure how to deal with it.

At headquarters, Vic walked up to the Chief’s receptionist and said, “I need to see Chief Ripley. It’s important.”

“Vi-Hughes?” came from behind her. She turned to see Ripley standing in his office doorway, staring at her. The emotions hit their peak and burst. Sobs escaped as she covered her face with her hands. She barely registered his hand on her arm. “Come inside.”

She let him usher her into his office and shut the door. Then he pulled her against his chest and just held her while she cried. Which brought guilt into the mix. He shouldn’t have to be the one holding her. They shouldn’t be in that position.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled when the sobs had eased.  
He handed her a tissue. “I don’t mind. Are you okay now?”

“N-no,” she stuttered. She couldn’t meet his gaze. She couldn’t see the disappointment when she told him the truth. And she needed to get it over with so she could go home and start to heal. So she blurted, “I had a miscarriage this morning.”

“What?”

“I was pregnant, and now I’m not,” she explained. She forced herself to look at him. “I’m so sorry for all of it.”

He pulled her back against his chest. “You don’t need to be sorry. I’m just surprised. I didn’t know you were pregnant. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t know,” she admitted. “I went to the hospital to see if Andrew could help me with the pain. His girlfriend did an exam and told me I had a baby that’s gone all at the same time.”

“You should have called me,” Ripley told her.

Vic moved away from him. “I wanted to. I almost did. But you’re working, and I don’t know how serious this thing is. I didn’t know if it would be appropriate, so I didn’t.”

He paced across the room. “You being pregnant with my child is pretty damn serious. You losing it is even more so.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Stop saying that,” he told her. “You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. It’s not like you did it on purpose. Right?”

She shook her head vehemently. “I would never do that.”

He nodded. “Good. Then we’ll get through this. Together. Okay?”

Moving back in front of her, he lifted her chin so she had to look at him. She whispered, “Okay.”

“Now, tell me from the beginning what happened. And who is Andrew?”

“He’s a friend who is also a doctor at Grey Sloan,” Vic informed him. Then she described everything she went through from the moment she woke up until she got to his office. She cried some more. He held her. And he never once said anything about her losing the baby being a good thing. Maybe she didn’t need to feel relieved after all. She could just grieve for the baby she never knew existed.

**Author's Note:**

> Today is the day!!! I'm so excited it's all I can think about!


End file.
